drunken_peasantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Persecution Complex
A Persecution complex is an irrational belief in which an individual seems to think that they're being oppressed for whatever reason. These reasons can include the individual the individual beliefs (particularly their religious beliefs), or perhaps their ethnicity or gender. The Drunken Peasants have encountered many people, religious ones in particular, that have a massive persecution complex. However, all of their paranoid delusions are true, as all of us atheists are secretly in cahoots with each other to marginalize Christians and other religious fucks. Why do we do this? Who the fuck knows! The Giant Ass List of people who Have a Persecution Complex N'OTE: When we say the name of a group (ex: Gamers) we're not referring to the whole group, let alone most of the group. So, dont get your small intestines in a wad.' Christians A shit ton of Christians that are mocked by both the Drunken Peasants and on TAA uncoincidentally posses a persecution complex. Many delusional fucks try (the key word being try) to claim that Christians in America are being persecuted for their values. Their evidence for such a thing includes: * Because in the 60s the Supreme Court banned MANDATORY school prayers in public schools. To add to the insanity, some Christians want it back because it will "stop school shootings". Seriously. * Because the Supreme Court legalized Gay marriage. Apparently, because Gays can now fully achieve life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness, a line from the Constitution- a document that all conservative Christians claim to be "protecting", this somehow impedes on their civil liberties. * Because health Sex Ed. classes are apparently showing kids "porn". This (sadly) isn't the case, as this is a blatant bullshit lie. * Because they cant openly discriminate against anyone they don't like (gays, atheists, Muslims) without receiving proper retaliation. Despite their bullshit "examples", the majority of all representatives, congressman, and pretty much everyone in the US Gov't is a christian or catholic, most of which pander to their retarded needs. In response, they will claim that America was "founded as a CHRISTIAN NATION!". This, like all of their arguments, is bullshit because all of the founding fathers were deists, and Thomas Jefferson was the closest thing to an anti-theist that age had to offer. In addition, the Constitution itself literally word for word says that it ISN'T a christian nation, and that it will make no laws promoting or hindering certain religious beliefs. Sadly, this doesn't get enforced very often. Conservatives Some conservatives feel as though they're being persecuted because the left has differing views. Remind you of someone? The conservitards feel as though that the liberals are trying to take their guns away, even though the mainstream postion is that firearms should have a stronger background check, smaller clips, and limiting access to felons or the mentally disturbed. In addition, they think that Liberals are using political correctness to censor their stupid, ill-informed opinions. This is far from the truth, as when their stupidity isnt frustrating or infringing on the rights of other people, their ill-informed opinions are actually quite entertaining. White Racists Because no one thats actually intelligent wants to hear their bullshit, they all claim that education is a, get this, "communist indoctrination center" thats brainwashing kids into the terrifying idea that other races are equal. They also seem to believe that them dirty niggers are trying to take away their white women to kill of the white race, even though they're technically killing off the black race too considering its mixed. Because Liberals dont suffer from massive autism and don't give a shit what people of different races do in their own bedrooms, Racists like to claim that lefties are cucks (cuckolds) who secretly enjoy black men fucking their white wifes. And while SOME (very little) lefties are into cuckolding, most dont. Black Racists Apparently, all whites are in a secret, racists conspiracy to cooperate with THE MAN™ to kill them all or some other stupid shit. Oh, and according to them,blacks cant be racists because they're marginalized and Power + prejudice. Its ironic because if blacks are the superior race, then how come all white people have successfully created a racist illumanati without any of them knowing? Checkmate, Tyrone. Also, the believe in this weird little idea called "The melanin Theory". Melanin is the black skin pigmentation, by the way. The Melanin Theory states that Melanin is present everywhere in the body, especially in the brain, and that its necessary for everything to run efficiently. Because blackies have more of it than the white devils, Black people are somehow superior. In addition, these black supremacists think that melanin has super cool properties to to it, like super intelligence and super strength. Melanin, however, apparently doesn't grant the person the ability to formulate good arguements or the ability to not make bullshit up. MRAs or Redpillers Some MRAs (the fringiest of them all) and pretty much all Red-Pillers believe that ALL feminists are gendercidal, lesbianic, female supremacists that want to sissify all men, castrate them, and establish a matriarchal reign. To further this delusion, Red-pilled fucks believe that Society is inherently female-dominated despite all evidence to the contrary. As a result, they're on this stupid ass crusade to turn wake(hence the "red pill") all of those blue-pilled beta cucks into total douchebag fuckwads = TRUE REAL ALPHA MEN. (Some Western) Feminists While there are a good amount of feminists that genuinely believe in equality (and even help out with men's issues), there are some, particularly the radicals, that believe that there is this Patriarchal illumanati-tier conspiracy to oppress all the strong, independent wimminz. Its pretty much the inverted version of what red-pillers believe except not as extreme. And while there are in fact patriarchies in the world (some are even as toxic as they describe them to be), some feminists in the west claim that America is a misogynistic patriarchy. And while there are some double standards (men can have sex with many other women and hes a legend, yet when women have sex with more guys its slutty) and other unfair bullshit , men have problems just like women do. Sure, men might not experience sexism just as much as women, but its still sexism never the less. SJWs Do we even need to explain this one? = =